Curriculum
Curriculum is a 2024 British-American-Canadian open world video game for the PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. Set in a school in a Courtley, a fictional British village, the game follows the player, who tries to get through school, often in wacky situations. The game was released on July 25 2024, to critical and commercial success. Gameplay You play as a 17 year old student, who has to get along well with school and the village, such as being kind to old people, helping friends, and getting good grades. The game is basically a spiritual successor to Bully, a 2006 game released by Rockstar Games. Plot Chapter 1 In September 2024, the Player starts school in a different village after his/her parents move there. He/she feels very unfamiliar with the school at first, due to it's huge size. He/she then meets Mr Schnobbsworth, the headmaster of the school, who has an intimidating look, and then gives the player a tour of the open areas. The Player then bumps into Spencer, a 15 year old who, while never seeing the player before, offers the player a hand in getting through with the school. He/she is then introduced to five types of students: # The Gamers. These are the people who love talking about shooters and games not meant for their age. They usually have YouTube accounts and love dubstep. # The Athletes: These are the people who excel at PE and often can run faster than the other people. # The Geniuses: These are people who do amazing at classes and get often get good grades. # The Bossy-Ones: These are people who are mostly anti-social with other students and when someone is doing their own business, they shout at them in a bossy voice. # The Sleepers: These are people who are mostly lazy and stay up late. Chapters 2 to Pre-Finale coming soon! Finale The game includes three endings based on what trip the player takes. In November 14, 2025, after countless hours of thinking whether the big trip should be the International Combat Museum, the England Scientific Centre or the Natural History Museum, the trip is chosen by the player as either of them. The trip happens on December 4, 2025. England Scientific Centre The trip to the ESC begins. It runs like normal at first, until someone decides to run off and look at a Wembley revolver from WWI, with the excuse being the classic “can I go to the toilet?” He then strangely manages to open the glass casing and take the revolver. Unaware that it has live ammunition in it, he then fires the gun into the air, destroying a lightbulb. The teacher, upon hearing the gunshot, immediately thinks that there has been a terrorist attack on the centre, and evacuates all the students to the bus. However, the player does not evacuate. Instead, he/she takes a Bentlington ET-3 in the museum and drives it to the perpetrator. The perpetrator reveals that he was sick of being left out, often failing raffles, and he wanted some attention. He then ditches the revolver and they both engage in a fistfight around the museum, continuing until the police arrive and lock him up. The bus has already left, so the player gets sent back to the school by the police. International Combat Museum Coming soon! Multiplayer This game also has a very customizable multiplayer inspired by Multi Theft Auto. Players can edit the map by placing objects from the game and also objects that don't appear in singleplayer, such as giant bowling pins and stunt ramps. Examples of multiplayer modes: * Deathmatch: A typical free-for-all deathmatch. * Team Deathmatch: Players work as a team to defeat the other team. Up to 4 teams are supported. * Capture the Flash Drive: A unique version of Capture the Flag where two teams try to capture the other sides flash drive, and retrieve the data from it. * Race: Up to 64 players race their vehicles to try and compete for the pole position. * Stunt Race: It's Race, but with stunts. * Titan: A variant of Team Deathmatch, where up to 4 teams fight to defeat the other sides Titan. The Titan is the most valuable asset of the team, an armoured suit wielding 2 firework launchers. Weapons * Slingshot: The first weapon the player acquires. * Hockey Stick * Eggs * Phært Supershot: A more advanced Slingshot with a scope, and semi-automatic shooting, meaning a better fire rate. Can be bought from the online store for £100. * Stinkbombs * Firecrackers * Firework Launcher: Can hold up to 3 rockets at a time. * Wembley Revolver: Unacquireable weapon, used in one of the finales by the villain. Reception Critical The game received universal acclaim, with IGN saying "this is the most unique experience ever, something I haven't played since Bully." and "GTA, watch your back." It holds a 97% score on Metacritic. Commercial The game broke records before it even launched, earning $100 million from pre orders alone and eventually earned $2 billion, a score comparable to Avatar. Legacy The game paved the way for numerous Curriculum-clones.